


Dawno, dawno temu (z dłonią na szybie)

by juana_a



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>z Donem to nigdy nie było nic zobowiązującego</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawno, dawno temu (z dłonią na szybie)

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikatonie 5 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery do 2x21 All Access i 3x10 The thing about heroes

1\. _Send a wish upon a star_

 

Z Donem to nigdy nie było nic zobowiązującego i tak naprawdę zawsze chodziło o coś innego. Za pierwszym razem ona chciała zobaczyć gwiazdy, których w Nowym Jorku nie widać, a on miał wolną noc i mógł wziąć samochód. Nie mieli czasu na przygotowanie. Wpadli na to późnym popołudniem, kiedy pili ostatnią kawę przed wyjściem z pracy. Don przecierał zmęczone po dwóch zmianach z rzędu oczy, a ona patrzyła na ciemniejące za oknem niebo, zapalające się światła Nowego Jorku i mocniej zaciskała palce na czerwonym kubku.

Powiedziała, że nie pamięta gwiazd. Powiedział, że jej pokaże. Kawa stygnie szybciej bez ogrzewających ją dłoni.

Jechali powoli. Kolorowe światła Nowego Jorku odbijały się w opadających powoli na ziemię płatkach śniegu, w zamarzniętych kałużach i w oknach sklepowych wystaw, Don był zmęczony, a przecież nigdzie się im nie spieszyło. Z głośników płynęły ciche dźwięki fortepianu, splatając się z wysokim, miękkim głosem Reginy Spektor, której nie spodziewała się usłyszeć w jego samochodzie. Powiedział, że czasem tego potrzebuje.

— Dziękuję, że zostałeś — powiedziała, a on odwrócił głowę i przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nią, jakby chciał coś wyczytać z jej twarzy.

— Daj spokój — odpowiedział tylko, patrząc z powrotem na drogę.

Zawiózł ją do Central Parku. Przez chwilę śmiała się z samej siebie, że o tym nie pomyślała. Obiecał, że pokaże jej miejsce, w którym gwiazd jest dwa razy więcej, więc zaprowadził ją nad Turtle Pond. Wiał zimny wiatr, a żadne z nich nie miało zwykłych rękawiczek. Don ukrył jej dłonie w swoich, uniósł do ust i chuchnął lekko. Roześmiała się. Do ust wpadły jej płatki śniegu.

Odwiózł ją do mieszkania, a ona poprosiła, żeby wszedł. Tylko filiżanka kawy, kubek herbaty, powinna mieć jeszcze tę szarlotkę, którą dostała od Aiden. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, roześmiał się nerwowo, kiedy odwracał wzrok i mówił, że nie powinien.

Kiedy rano zbierała z podłogi w kuchni kawałki potłuczonego kubka i zmywała plamę po herbacie, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy go upuściła. To musiało być zaraz na początku, bo kubek z jego zimną kawą wciąż stał na kredensie, o który się opierał, kiedy ją parzyła. Wciąż trzymała swój w dłoniach, kiedy podszedł do niej, delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy, a jego palce lekko wsunęły się pod jej kark. Automatycznie przechyliła głowę do tyłu i rozchyliła usta, a kiedy jego wargi dotknęły jej, kubek wysunął się jej z ręki.

Nie mieli czasu na zbieranie kawałków, ścieranie herbaty, suszenie zmoczonych ubrań. Jej palce nerwowo rozluźniły jego krawat, ślizgały się próbując rozpiąć guziki. Pomógł jej ściągnąć bluzkę i posadził ją na kredensie. Przez okno wpadało światło latarni barwiąc jej ciało na złoto, odbijając się w jego niebieskich oczach.

Wyszedł zanim się obudziła i była mu za to wdzięczna. Nie było niezręcznej ciszy, pytania dlaczego i zapewnień, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nie miało. Chodziło przecież tylko o gwiazdy i kawę po dwóch zmianach z rzędu.

 

2\. _Don't break the spell_

 

Z Donem to nigdy nie było nic zobowiązującego, ale zawsze wiedziała, że może na niego liczyć. Za drugim razem chciała tylko, żeby zawiózł ją do hotelu. Miała być dużą dziewczynką, więc ze szpitala pojechała do swojego mieszkania. Przekręciła klucz i nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi nadal były zapieczętowane, na dywanie i w wannie pełno było śladów krwi, fotel i lampka były poprzewracane, na stole ciągle stała butelka szampana. Do torby wrzuciła tylko kilka rzeczy i wyszła. Zatrzymała się dopiero na zewnątrz i nagle zapragnęła, żeby padał deszcz. Oparła się o ścianę, starając się oddychać spokojnie.

Miała zatrzymać taksówkę, ale pomyślała o pustym hotelowym pokoju, pełnym nocnych koszmarów i niewypowiedzianych strachów, które pójdą za nią, gdziekolwiek będzie starała się uciec. Wykręciła numer Maca, ale zanim spróbowała się połączyć, przypomniała sobie, że ma nocną zmianę i tylko na chwilę wpadł do szpitala. Pomyślała o Lindsay, ale wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Don zapytał, jak sobie radzi. Zapytała, czy nie podwiózłby jej do hotelu.

Zawiózł ją do siebie. Powiedział, że na hotel zawsze będzie czas, a ona nie powinna być sama. Chciała zaprotestować, ale zanim otworzyła usta, położył jej dłoń na kolanie i pokręcił głową. Zaparzył jej herbatę. Stella zawsze zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że ktoś, kto pije tyle kawy, co Flack, nie potrafi dobrze jej zaparzyć, za to robi najlepszą herbatę na świecie. Zapytała go o to.

— Magia — odpowiedział, unosząc lekko brwi i śmiejąc się do niej.

Ciągle potrafił ją czymś zaskoczyć. Tak jak wtedy, gwiazdami nad Turtle Pond w Cetral Parku i Reginą Spektor. Tak jak teraz, nokturnami Chopina. Tym razem to ona uniosła brwi. Zmieszał się, powiedział, że siostra zostawiła płytę i pomyślał, że teraz pasuje.

— Siostra? — zapytała i wskazała na półkę z płytami. — Tamte też są siostry, tak?

— Ale nigdy nie byłem w filharmonii — dodał obronnym tonem.

Zaśmiała się tylko, wstała z fotela i podeszła do niego. Marynarka leżała przerzucona niedbale o oparcie fotela, ale ciągle miał idealnie zawiązany krawat. Jeden z tych, które zamierzała wyrzucić mu z szafy. Kiedyś. Zesztywniał na moment, kiedy ściągała mu krawat i rozpinała koszulę pod szyją. Rozluźnił się, dopiero kiedy przesunęła palcami po jego karku. Pochylił głowę, a ona go pocałowała. Jego długie palce zagłębiły się w jej włosy.

Zapytał, czy jest pewna, że tego chce, a ona wiedziała, że nigdy jeszcze niczego nie była tak pewna, jak tego. Nigdy jeszcze niczego tak bardzo nie potrzebowała, jak teraz tego.

Zaniósł ją do sypialni, mówiąc, że tym razem zrobią to właściwie. Biała koszula została na podłodze w salonie.

Pokój w hotelu wynajęła dopiero tydzień później. Kiedy wysiadała z samochodu Dona, obiecała, że kiedyś zrobi mu porządek z krawatami. Zaśmiał się, jakby od początku chodziło tylko o jego krawaty.

 

3\. _Make a map and there you are_

 

Z Donem to nigdy nie było nic zobowiązującego i nigdy nie umieli tego zaplanować. Za trzecim razem chciała tylko, żeby poszedł z nią na drinka. Dopiero kiedy zamawiał piwo, zauważyła, że jest chyba tak samo zmęczony i rozbity jak ona. Lot do Chicago i z powrotem, panowanie nad całą akcją. Poza tym, to był Mac. Zapytała, czy na pewno nie chce wrócić do domu. Uniósł piwo i powiedział, że jeszcze musi zamówić szkocką, a ona wiedziała, że robi to dla niej, bo przecież szkocką mógłby równie dobrze wypić u siebie w mieszkaniu. Nie powiedziała nic, tylko lekko dotknęła palcami jego dłoni.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, bo tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co mogli w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Stella wolałaby być teraz z Makiem, starając się rozgryźć, co on czuje, starając się, żeby zrozumiał ją. I wiedziała, że Don o tym wie, ale nic nie mówi, tylko sączy swoje piwo, stukając palcami o blat.

Miał piękne palce, pomyślała Stella, dziwiąc się, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyła.

Coś go gryzło. Widziała to w jego oczach, w jego ściągniętych brwiach, niemal czuła to w jego napiętych mięśniach. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak.

— Wiesz, że nie każdy facet jest Drew Bedfordem, prawda? — zapytał w końcu cicho, a ona podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego.

— Wiem, — odpowiedziała cicho po dłuższej chwili — ale potrwa, zanim w to uwierzę.

Splótł palce z jej palcami i podniósł jej dłoń do ust. Powiedział, że w końcu znajdzie kogoś, kto jest jej wart, że zasługuje na to. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale mu nie pozwoliła. Smakował tamtą ostatnią kawą i piwem.

Do łazienki nie było daleko. Zadrżała, kiedy jej rozgrzane ciało zetknęło się z zimną powierzchnią kafelek. Jej dłonie odruchowo sięgnęły do jego szyi i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że nie ma krawata. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale tylko zaśmiał się lekko, palcami szukając zapięcia jej stanika i całując powoli wystającą kość jej obojczyka.

Rano obudził ją telefonem. Uśmiechnęła się, ale jak zwykle powiedziała _Bonasera_ , a on podał jej adres, pod który powinna przyjechać. Kiedy wchodziła na miejsce zbrodni, nawet nie wymienili spojrzeń. Bo przecież wiedzieli, że chodziło tylko o tego jednego niedokończonego drinka.


End file.
